The Romantic Novel of Sasuke and Ino
by DantesInferno91
Summary: [SasuxIno] Ino is bored to death, after her team finishes their missions before the others. What trouble will she get into this time? Hmmm?
1. Chapter 1

I made this story because one of my friends hated Sakura, so that's why I wrote this story. Heehee. Hope you like it Ino & Sasuke fans.

Komara

**_The "Romantic" Novel (sneak preview)_**

For hours, Ino had laid on her pink bed; her hands sandwiched between her head and pillow, and stared blankly at her floral wall border. Her squad had finished their missions earlier than the other teams in the village, so this was her day off from Shikimaru and Chouji. Though she had that happy thought in her mind, she was bored and desperate for real action.

Ino's team had finished first, but with the fact that they had the worst missions. They had the most pathetic "missions" like feeding Mrs. Shibuyio's hamster or volunteering for Konoha's annual weapon polish day. Rumor said that Team 7, Sakura's team was issued to protect a bridge builder who was being hunted by the highest class criminals. And of course they beat the stuffing out of them because the famous Copy ninja Kakashi and Sasuke, Ino's crush were there. Of course, Ino knew Sakura and Naruto wouldn't stand a chance. Right?

'I know Naruto would never improve from what I've seen all those years in Ninja Academy, but what if Sakura improved? Naw! Mrs. Billboard-brow wouldn't. She couldn't' Ino laughed at the thought though with half belief.

Ino gathered her energy to hoist herself up and off her comfy bed. The sun was shining warmly on her skin as Ino walking bare footed across her carpet floor. Her head ached as she picked up the phone on her drawer and dialed with one pointer finger. In one ring, the receiving phone picked up.

"Nara residents. May I help you?" The woman answered.

"Hello Mrs. Nara, this is Ino Yamanaka speaking. I Shikimaru-kun here?" Ino spoke in her politest voice. She knew how strict Shikimaru's mother was. She could just imagine her frowning while using her sharpest kunai knife to chop up carrot sticks congruent to fingers.

"No. Shikimaru has gone off to training with his father and you should be training also." She replied.

"Um. Yes, Mrs. Nara. Could you tell Shikimaru I called?" Ino asked, trying to sound urgent.

"Ok, bye." The phone buzzed as she heard the other phone click off. Ino slumped back on her bed and let out a long sigh. 'Great. Shikimaru's gone off training. His mom probably forced him, and Chouji is off eating. I really need to practice my **Mind Transfer Jutsu**. There always is a flaw to it. Maybe I could get Asuma Sensei too--'. Suddenly, she heard Sakura and that idiot Naruto arguing about training together and training with Sasuke. Ino smirked. 'This is the perfect time to practice…'

She creped up to the open window and peered out to see her hottie, Sasuke, Sakura-Chan, and Naruto. Kakashi, the Copy Warrior vanished.

"Then I'm going home." Sasuke said and was walking away. 'Perfect, I'll get him now, so Naruto and Billboard-brow won't notice. Not that it even matters.'

"**Mind Transfer Jutsu**!" Ino whispered and slumped against her wall fast asleep. Z-zap! Sasuke felt a tingle in his body and his mind separated from his body. 'What?' He thought.

"Oh," Sakura said in alarm. "Hey! Sasuke, wait up! I…was wondering if…"

She giggled as Naruto looked on helplessly and bummed out.

"If we, you know…you and I…just the two of us could work on our, um…our teamwork?" Sakura coed. 'Oh, Sakura, only if you knew. Sasuke-kun is mine.' Ino thought.

"You're as bad as Naruto-kun. Even his skills are better than yours!

Why don't you two practice together? I have to meet Ino-Chan for our date today." Ino said disguised in Sasuke's body and voice.

'**WHAT!! That Ino-pig!! Sasuke couldn't fall for her!!! NO!**' Sakura screamed.

Ino walked away with a smile that was shown on Sasuke's face. After turning around the corner, Ino headed into the building and into her room. She picked up her body and carried it outside of her door. Obsessed with Sasuke, she examined him in her mirror and smelled the scent of his navy blue shirt. Then she sat on her bed and released her mind from Sasuke's body, returning herself to her usual white and skinny body with her favorite purple clothes.

Opening the door and closing it once more but with a click of the lock, she saw Sasuke-kun sitting on her bed in silent confusion.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun! What are you doing in my room?" Ino said in her sweet voice. She walked up to Sasuke and sat down on his lap facing chest to chest. Ino took off her pony-tail and let it flutter down as it draped around them. She wrapped her two arms around Sasuke and got up close to his face and showed him her bright blue eyes, and kissed him right on his warm lips. The best part was that Sasuke didn't struggle, but kissed her back.

-End of section (beg if you want more of the story)-


	2. Chapter 2

Umm, I would like to suggest something before you read my alternative chapter of The Romantic Novel of Sasuke and Ino. If you are a "huge" SasuxIno fan and dislike anything else, I encourage you not to read this. But, if you're curious about the AWESOME PLOT TWISTER THAT IS SOO MIND BLOWING IT WILL BLOW YOUR MIND (that's how mind blowing it is), then read it for goodness sake!! xD I think I might make two endings, or the story could just stay the same way as you like.

Komara (Danteinferno's little sister who wrote all the cool stories xD But I didn't know what to write, so its bad. I just wrote this story because people wanted me to, so here is the rest.)

Fun search: I got some of the quotes in the Naruto comic book no.4. Try to find the page where the other story happened and look for that opened window of Ino's in the drawings. You might find it somewhere!

Compare Ino-Chan from the story to another character. They seem to be very similar…

**_The Romantic Novel of Sasuke and Ino?_** Last Chapter

Meanwhile, Sakura stood alone, her body drooping like a dying cherry blossom. 'Sasuke-kun's right…it doesn't matter what our mission is. They're all the same to me…I'm always the weakest…the one with almost no special skills!'

"Hey, hot stuff!! Forget Sasuke-kun! You and I can train together, and then go to the Ramen Shop on a date or something!!" Naruto yelled in joy waving happily towards Sakura.

"…date…?" Sakura slowed lift up her head and narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah! You know, like boyfriend and girlfriend? Heehee!" Naruto laughed with both hands stretched behind his head and cheeks burning up in embarrassment. Sakura had been more humiliated than Naruto as her eyes ignited. Suddenly, Sakura began beating the crap out of Naruto when she let out one big slam on his check as she released some of her chakra and sent Naruto flying into the wooden fence with a loud "boom" following. As the dust faded away, Sakura noticed that instead of Naruto, replaced with him with a tree branch.

"Naruto!!!!" Sakura screamed as her _inner Sakura_ began to take over.

Sakura glanced from side to side. Naruto was nowhere to be seen. Today was diffiently a strange day for Sakura. Naruto and Kakashi dissapearing, and Sasuke...

'Sasuke acted differently than all the other times. I don't know...and with Ino! That pig...Sasuke hates her, and Ino...' Sakura gasped as a conclusion came to her. 'Ino and her **Mind Transfer Jutsu**...could she have...? I'm going to have a little talk with that Ino-pig!' And with that, Sakura stomped away to search down Ino, but she didn't know what lied beyond her and her line between the realm of reality to imagination.

Sakura had jogged half a mile already when she reached The Yamanaka Flower Shop. She pushed the glass door open and the cluster of bells on the knob jingled and the scent of fresh flowers drifted through the room. Nobody was at the counter, so Sakura slowly creaped to the side of the room where a plastic label on the door read: Emloyees Only. Sakura turned the knob. It was unlocked, so she walked inside.

Back in Ino's room, Sasuke and Ino had been kissing for a minute at least. Sasuke had placed his hands on Ino's back and slim waist and Ino had her hands around his neck. There was a creak of the floorboards behind them. Ino and Sasuke spun around like trapped fugitives but not with their hands up. Sakura and Ino stood in the corner of the room traumatized, with their arms limp at their sides, and jaws dropped to the ground.

Sasuke-kun, who was the most confused, stared in horror at the identical Ino's. Then, the Ino on his lap was covered in fog and a loud _poof_ was heard.

"What the--insert swear word of your choice--!?" Sasuke said as the real person he was kissing was revealed…

The person had the same blonde hair except much shorter and spiked up. The same bright blue eyes, but on each side of the mysterious person's face was...three parellel slash marks like a cat. It was Naruto-kun!

(Naruto had learned a new jutsu called the Imitation Jutsu where he transformed into Ino and gained her jutsus like the Mind Transfer Jutsu and took over Sasuke and yes, that was his room)


End file.
